


Not Alone

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Developing Relationship, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma attempts to comfort Bucky when he's faced with his actions as the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Alone

Jemma makes an insane decision. She steps into the room. 'He looks at you different.'

He doesn't look up at her when she walks in. He stares down at an open file where he had been calmly been led to hours ago, and now he sat alone.

'Jemma, maybe he...likes you?'

Jemma goes off of the comments of others when she puts her fear to the side. Not fear of him really, fear that maybe she is over stepping her boundaries.

She had always been cautious of him. Ever since Captain America showed up on their doorstep, confused and grateful that Coulson was alive, and pleading for someone he could trust. That's how they wound up housing Bucky Barnes.

His smiles were small, and Jemma thought he tried. That maybe they were forced by a man wanting to be normal, a man that wasn't.

Jemma barely sees the pictures staring at him from the table. Old pictures, dead bodies strewn on the ground.

'He's intent on knowing what he's done.'

That's what Phil told her one time.

So there he is, staring at his sins, punishing himself.

Jemma does something she shouldn't, she reaches over and closes the file, and he looks up at her with blank eyes. "You know, now let it go. It's in the past."

"No," he says and stands.

Jemma reacts like she would to anyone she was trying to comfort, she reaches out and grabs his arm, his left arm. He stops mid stand and looks at her again. Jemma thought for a moment to back off, but she's already made her move and she sticks with it. "Why?"

He sits slowly, Jemma doesn't move her hand, and he doesn't pull away. He also doesn't answer. "I can't make you change your mind, and maybe my opinion means nothing, but I don't hold it against you."

He's silent, staring down at the closed folder. Jemma waits, but he never moves, never speaks. Jemma stands and move from the table, not willing to crowd him.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he says as she reaches the door.

Jemma turns and sees him looking up at her. "You're mistaken," Jemma says and looks at him haughtily, "I'm a genius, I always know what I'm talking about."

The corner of his mouth lifts slightly, and the superior look on Jemma's face melts into a warm smile, and she turns to leave, hoping a little bit more that those people were right. That maybe he did look at her differently.


End file.
